


thoughts that aren't my own

by Palizinha



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, especially when one of the people inside hates your best friend, heartsharing is complicated, vague kh3 thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: If he can't save those within his heart... then their feelings are his own to feel.





	thoughts that aren't my own

_I want my life back_

Sora takes a deep breath, trying not to react as his congratulations to Riku for becoming a Master suddenly turn into resentment.

It's not that this has never happened before - at this point, thoughts foreign to his own mind happened often, and not always from the same source.

But before, he never got it.

He could never look at Riku and understand why Roxas hated him.

_"Can you feel Sora?" A stranger says as he steals the money Roxas and his friends got. As he forces Roxas to disappoint his friends. To disappoint himself._

Sora drives his nails into his hands as he smiles as if a corner of his mind isn't bothered by how close to Riku he is.

He leaves to see his Dream Eaters and he hopes that when he comes back and sees Riku again this will be gone. That Roxas' memories and feelings won't overwhelm him like this again.

He comes back and Riku's gone, and he hates the part of himself that feels relieved about it. Then he berates himself for that, because it's not Roxas' fault.

He wonders whose it is. His own or Riku's.

Or if even anyone is at fault. But he doesn't like that thought, because it feels like denying responsability because it's easier.

He doesn't see Riku again until he comes back, Aqua in tow, and Yen Sid summons Sora back to the Mysterious Tower.

Sora's overwhelmed by seeing Aqua - _Aqua I missed you I'm so glad you're alright_ \- and Riku barely comes to his mind as he falls to his knees, his heart (but not actually his) tightening at seeing her.

_"You're awful, Aqua,"_ the words pass Sora's mind and he holds it, feeling self-hatred over it.

Then Riku helps him up and Sora almost passes out when the relief at seeing Aqua gets mixed with hatred and his own gratitude towards Riku.

But he doesn't say anything. If he can't save those within his heart... then their feelings are his own to feel. And he loves Riku too much to confront him on it.

Aqua goes after Ven's body while Sora returns to his quest. The state of his heart and the people within him makes it too dangerous to drive a Keyblade into his heart and hope for the best.

There's a chance the heart that will go into Ven's body won't be the right one. Yen Sid doesn't say it, but something within Sora worries that whatever Aqua has gone through will mean she won't handle it if she puts the wrong heart on her best friend's body.

That manages to make Sora even more determined to find another way.

Sora doesn't say anything, however. And he wonders if he's wrong when he looks at Donald and Goofy and feels like they're worried about him.

Sora tries to keep it together as he faces Xemnas in Twilight Town, and-

_you can't let Xemnas have Kingdom Hearts_

He worries about himself, too.


End file.
